


paradise city

by soapyconnor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, idk what else to tag :/, javi kinds of uses chris??? but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: chris reminds javi of steve. and javi is sad to admit, he took advantage.





	paradise city

            Javi missed Steve.

            He didn’t know why he missed him so much, the man had annoyed him a bit. Of course, a lot of people annoyed him, but Steve had been another type of annoyance . . .

            _It’s because you loved him_.

            _No_ , Javi protested against his own thoughts. He didn’t love him. Steve was just a friend, who also happened to be a decent fuck. He was _not_ in love with Steve. He just missed the companionship the two of them had, and that Steve had been a decent friend.

            And he didn’t really need another blond-haired man with terrible facial hair walking in to his life, making shit so much worse.

            Chris Feistl was everything Steve Murphy wasn’t.

            He was broad shouldered, built a little bit. Steve had been a twig. Chris’ hands were soft, where Steve’s were rough. He had slightly long hair and beard, while Steve had neatly trimmed hair and a mustache.

Fucking hell, there was even a drastic change in the size of their cocks.

. . . Their literal cocks. Their metaphorical ones were about the same size. Both felt like they had something bigger in life that they needed to do, and both were eager to prove themselves. It’s why Steve threw himself so hard into Escobar, and Chris into Cali.

Maybe that’s why Javi was so drawn to him?

            He shook his head, as he quietly knocked on Chris’ door. There was a moment before anyone responded, and when Chris opened it, he was shirtless. Javi swallowed a gasp.

            Chris looked at him with wide eyes. “Javi!” he exclaimed, then immediately corrected himself, and lowered his voice. “What are you doing in Bogotá?”

            Javi wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying. His eyes were trained on his lips. He didn’t really know if Chris was into men. He had no fucking clue. He thought he had seen the man staring at his ass, and licking his lips when he had noticed one day that Javi had gotten hard at work. Those were all things he thought he had noticed. Now he was starting to think he was wrong.

            “. . . Javi?” Chris called, jerking Javi out of his thoughts. His gaze snapped up to Chris, who looked a little nervous. “Did I do something wrong?”

            Javi didn’t waste his time, and he hoped his thoughts had been correct. He reached up, cupping the back of Chris’ neck, and brought him in for a kiss.

            There was only a slight moment of hesitation on Chris’ part, as if he was wondering if this was all real, but when Javi took Chris’ hand and placed it on his crotch, before bucking his hips up into his hand, the man was putty in Javi’s hands.

            Chris tugged him inside, never breaking the kiss. He grabbed Javi roughly by the thighs, and hoisted him up into the air. In response, Javi promptly wrapped his legs around his hips, and began to grind their hips together.

            Chris moaned, and his legs buckled a bit, but he held strong. The trip from Chris’ front doorway to his bed was a blur. The next thing Javi knew, he was being tossed onto Chris’ bed, and the man was standing over him, quickly taking his pants off.

            Javi followed suit, quickly undressing. He swallowed harshly as he saw Chris’ cock. Naturally, he and Steve were opposite. Whereas Steve had been long, able to touch parts of him that no other man had been able to before, Chris was short and thick. Javi had hoped that they would be roughly similar, so he could lie on his stomach, and get roughly fucked while pretending the man behind him was Steve.

            He would have to stretch his imagination tonight.

            Chris stood there, gently stroking his cock, and biting down on his lip as he stared down at Javi. “I . . . don’t have any condoms, and I don’t have any lube either,” he admitted. “I didn’t really plan on having sex any time soon . . .”

            Without a word, Javi rolled over, and presented his ass to Chris. He heard the man gasp when he caught sight of the large butt plug buried in his ass. “Don’t worry about condoms,” he said, burying his face in Chris’ pillow. “I trust you.”

            He heard Chris say something, but he wasn’t paying attention. He just backed his ass up, until he felt his skin brush against the man’s cock. Doing that caused him to stop talking, and the butt plug was promptly pulled out of Javi’s ass.

            He heard Chris speak again, with the head of his cock lined up with Javi’s asshole. Without a second thought—and to get Chris to shut up—Javi impaled himself on his cock, and began to fuck himself on him.

            Chris’ hands went to Javi’s sides, and tried to hold him in place. But, Javi just jerked his hips back, and continued to fuck himself on Chris’ cock. Finally, whatever Chris wanted to say died on his lips, and he began to pound to pound into Javi.

            Javi tried to keep control at first, but Chris brushed against his prostate too many times for him to be coherent anymore. He whined, and collapsed onto his chest, his arms going out in front of him as Chris set a brutal pace. Javi’s cock was leaking with cum, and with each thrust Chris made against his prostate, more cum was spurted from him.

            Desperately, he tried to think of Steve.

            But it was no use. Every moan Chris made, every time he told Javi that he felt good instead of calling him a whore, it just . . . broke him out of it. It wasn’t Steve. Chris was never going to _be_ Steve. Replacing him, or at least trying too, would do nothing.

            Javi let out a broken sob as he felt Chris cum into his ass. He himself came in weak spurts onto the bed sheets, and he tensed as Chris leaned down, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Abruptly, he sat up, his body trembling.

            Chris was talking to him again, asking him what was wrong. He couldn’t find it in him to respond, as he forced himself into his clothes. He ran out of Chris’ apartment as fast as he could, and once he was outside, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, his hands shaking as he attempted to light it.

            Javi left Chris’ apartment, feeling used, and disgusting. He stood outside as he left the air cool his skin, and smoked a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air, as Chris’ cum slowly dripped down his legs.


End file.
